oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Magyaku
| gender = Male | age = | height = 192.024 cm (6"3 feet) | weight = 115.21 kg (254 lbs) | family = | occupation = Captain | affiliation = 18px Zodiac Pirates | rank = | doriki = | fighting = | haki = | unique = | japanese = | english = | meaning = | type = }} Magyaku is a pirate, who is a former member of the navy. After years of being with them, and yet no high rank, he defected with them. The true reason was due to him seeing corruption within the ranks of them. This was brought on after seeing them, mistreat and abuse a woman due to her speaking against their cruel acts. He now, is a member of the Zodiac Pirates, and the leader of Division Four within the group. Before joining the Zodiacs, Magyaku was exploring an island where he thought he could potentially find gold. Instead he found the Moyasu Moyasu no mi, a mysterious fruit that he later ate. Soon after, due to the very reasoning of him deserting the , he began creating his own ties and joined the , their apparent opposition. Many were not fond of a former member of the World Government joining them, however after executing two members of the Marines that had been captured, they welcomed him. He has lead many attack upon the government, making him a terrorist. Due to his known dealings with the Pirates, and the suspected ties with the Revolutionary Army, The Taurus's bounty sits at an all time high of 75,000,000. History Early Life Pirate Appearance Magyaku is a very tall and slim, yet muscular fair-skinned man. His height (6'3") is something that people usually point out to him, and asks him about. If they question why he is so tall, he can usually reply with because God made him, or because his father was tall, usually becoming irritant with the question. Most people could question how he is so stealthy and maintains such a height, but he only thinks and refersto it as that "it is sheer skill". Magyaku's appearance can be described as nothing less than heavenly. This man was a true gift from the heavens, being born with perfect skin, beautiful golden eyes as shiny as the loot in treasure chests, and his long, silky smooth black hair. His physique is nothing to play about either, as ever since he learned how to walk and fight he began working out to get the perfect body. Some say his body his chiseled to perfection. Working out at a young age stunted his growth which caused him to stop growing early, but he began to continue when he reached his late teenage years, which makes him conclude that he could have been taller . As a result he is relatively shorter than what he could have been but still taller compared to other humans his age standing at 6'3. His clothing is nonetheless just as elegant as his appearance. Wearing a kimono with a floral design as a representation of pink flowers and usage of cherry blossom leaves. It's made from a silk that can only be found in the finest of designer stores, custom made for Magyaku so that no one else could dress like him so that he could feel unique. This Kimono is damage resistant, as while being in battle he wants to refrain from ripping and tearing it. He normally has a very calm and indifferent expression on his face, at times almost appearing bored. He rarely displays surprise or shock and the only change in his appearance at times of strain is that he tilts his head to show that he is thinking rapidly. This ability of his to maintain a calm appearance under the greatest of stress means that he can be a very reassuring presence for his allies and by his appearance alone provide a morale boost to all around him. He walks with a natural grace and such is the aura of power that seems to surround him that he can attract everyone's attention by simply walking into a crowded room. His gait, his stance and even the set of his eyes make anyone realize that this is a man that they should take seriously, no matter the former demeanor of the room. Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Strength Speed Eyesight Swordsmanship Magyaku is a very powerful swordsmen, capable of outclassing any common swordsmen in a simple clash of blades. As a swordsman his specialty is to disarm and disable, disable meaning to prevent his opponents from continuing in battle, not as in physically disabled. Magyaku is specialized in disarming his opponents of any weapon, whether it is a gun, rifle or sword, he is skilled in the arts of regal swordsmanship and honors the swordsman code. However, he does not abide by it, this is because he believes that the future is always changing and as such so should the common usage of weaponry. Which is why he abides by guns and swords, rather than just one. Magyaku is able to slice straight through solid rock, he can deflect a number of bullets as well as slice an opponent in one swift movement. Sniping Prowess Magyakuas a traditional marksman is incredibly well versed in using sniper rifle, and is not afraid to show his skill in every moment of battle. Not only is he able to snipe targets that are almost outside of human sight completely, but he is also able to snipe targets that are generally too far away and moving too fast. His ability to predict exactly where and when an arrow will land is his biggest asset as a sniper. However as far as firing speed goes Magyaku tends to fall short of more automatic machinery, but the sheer force and precision he can manage with his trusty sniper rifle makes this weakness almost absolete, Magyaku doesn't need to hit his target many times, he just needs to hit them when and where it counts. Magyaku is possibly the greatest marksman alive in the world right now, with an accuracy that borders on the supernatural. He prefers to use his gun(s) as his primary form of combat, rarely if every making use of his outrageous sword or melee skills, since he has much confidence on his marksmanship. His can use almost any firearm and can shoot down any target as long as it is within his sights, irrespective of the distance involved. His great knowledge of physics and the internal workings of most firearms allow him to bring out the best from any weapon and he can make up for weather conditions such as strong winds or rains or even mist or fog as he can shoot by sensing a person's exact location and does not need to rely purely on his sight, though his accuracy does decrease when shooing purely by sensing an opponent's location. Devil Fruit Haki Tools Sovereignty Magyaku owns a pistol that greatly resembles a real world Beretta 92 with "9mm Sword Cutlass" engraved on both sides and a Jolly Roger inlaid into the ivory grips. This gun is unique in that it was specially built to be able to shoot special bullets. These bullets, built specifically to be used against Devil Fruit users, not only injure them, but also render them powerless as long as the bullet stays lodged within their bodies. Sniper Rifle Swords Ship Quotes Trivia